


Words (M!DB/Teldryn Sero)

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Teldryn [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chac has been by far the most entertaining patron he’s served in years, but something doesn’t quite add up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words (M!DB/Teldryn Sero)

"So, long story short, that explains..ha…haha." Chac was consumed by infectious giggles, placing the pipe before his companion’s grip, smoke curling around his nostrils like a dragon. "It explains why I don’t eat Scrib jelly anymore." 

Teldryn had a gods awfully sexy laugh, it was sarcastic and so goddamn rare. The Dunmer gladly took the pipe and smoked at his leisure, taking sensual inhales of burnt herbs. He held it in his mighty chest, and Chac couldn’t help but stare at the vicious planes of his face, how the moonlight danced off his mottled skin. 

"I don’t blame you" he mouths, letting smoke erupt from his mouth and into the night."Once you’ve used it that way, I guess you never can eat it again." It was just them out here in the wastes, and Chac had his pleasantly high mind on certain shameful things. His jokes where dirty, and Teldryn was glad to travel with someone so raunchy and unusual. Something about him did always..catch him off guard though.  
Chac coughed and took a relaxed breath of cold night air. “You know, that only reminds me of the time I got my head stuck in a dead troll’s mouth for 20 minutes.” 

Teldryn choked, and laughed again. Damn it. “How in all of Tamriel did you manage that.” Sero had a snide grin on his face, he was glad the night was clear to appreciate it. 

"Oh you know, theatrics and the sort. Ever got your head caught in any peculiar holes?" Chac smirked to see how the elf seemed to slightly recoil. It was easy to get a Dunmer worked up, that’s what he always liked about them.

"Can’t say that I have. Unless you count the time my helmet became fused to my armor while I battled a gathering of necromancers." The swagger in Teldryn’s voice just completely took Chac. He had a grin from ear to ear as the Dunmer lazily told his story. 

"Couldn’t eat or drink for two days until I had Glover pry me open." Chac snickered, and threw some sticks into the fire, watching them burn and curl.  
"I’ll bet there was much rejoicing that night."

"Oh, you have no idea. Bought an entire round for myself, and a girl for each lap." Sero looked like he was reminiscing on some debauched night. Chac rolled onto his side and rested his head against an arm, simply watching. And thinking.

"Hey, I would too." Teldryn thought about that, and peered over his employer with skeptic eyes. 

"So, you.." Chac tried not to sound intrusive, but gods he couldn’t help his curiosity. "Ever been with a man?" 

"I beg your pardon?” Oh shit. Chac recoiled when Teldryn sat stiffer, his gaze more severe than before. He’s gotten in trouble with his inquisitive heart many times in the past. 

“Justtt….asking.. Sorry.” Chac held his hands up, and averted his gaze from the elf. The Dunmer crossed this thick arms and stared at the fire, seemingly offput by the question. He knew something was queer about his employer and the suspicion was growing stronger. He got himself into this situation before…oh, he’ll tell you about it.

"Watch your words." Teldryn warned, and Chac was crestfallen. Boss or not, getting shot down by the hottest Dunmer you’ve ever met was heartbreaking. 

"Sure..keep it professional and whatnot. I meant nothing by it." 

"I’m sure you didn’t."


End file.
